destrialarpfandomcom-20200214-history
From Check-in to Check-out
You have the option to pay for your first event and get bonus Merit Points or you can play for free! Even if you are not paying for your first event, you should go through the check-in line which serves several purposes. So, the first thing you should do when you get on site is head to the tavern to get checked in. At the general check-in you will: #Pay for the event if necessary #Get marked as attending the event #Get your Study, Skill and Life cards #Get your starting Scholars or what you purchased with it #Get any materials you earned from gathering skills #Get your cabin assignment Before you leave the tavern you should also talk to the tavern keeper to buy a meal card. Players should also reconcile any downtime business they had with the merchant or other Plot npc's before the event starts. Once you are checked in, you can move your gear into your assigned cabin. Make sure you or someone in your cabin has filled out the Cabin Notes before the event starts. If you have any questions about how to complete those, feel free to ask any Plot member. You can also go ahead and get dressed so you are ready to go into play as soon as Opening Ceremonies are over. Also, be sure to move your car to the parking lot as soon as possible. Next step is to head back to the tavern and wait for Opening Ceremonies to begin. Opening Ceremonies will cover any important new information all players need to know. It will immediately be followed by the Newbie Safety Course which every first-event newbie must attend. It will ensure that everyone understands the basic safety and combat rules. All those attending the course will then get to go on a brief module to ensure that you all understand the general rules and your own character's abilities. After the module, your character will join the rest of the other characters in the world of Destria. On average, the game runs from around 10:00 pm on Friday night until around 5:00 or 6:00 am on Sunday. You are encouraged to stay in-play as much as possible over the course of the weekend so your character can be involved in all the action. You do however need to make sure that you complete your required volunteer time at some point before the game ends on Sunday morning. You also need to make sure you take some time to sleep, eat and shower during the event. Sunday morning, the site needs to be clean and empty by 11:00 am. Everyone is responsible for cleaning up their own cabin. This includes removing all belongings, picking up all the trash and spell packets in and around the building, sweeping the building and porch, and closing all the windows. You will leave your Cabin Notes on the building to be retrieved by the member of the cleaning crew who checks your cabin. Our ability to continue using this site is dependent on our conformity to their regulations and leaving the area clean is one of the biggest priorities. Once your area is clean, you should go to the tavern to check out. At check-out you will turn in all your coins to get a Scholars chit. You will also turn in any new or altered item tags and your Life Card. Then you can say your goodbyes to all your new friends and head home to recover from the sleep deprivation you no doubt have endured. Experience point and Merit point totals will be posted as soon as possible after each event but roleplay can continue on the forums immediately! Category:Getting Started